Kurobas Timeline
by Orzz
Summary: Ketika kehidupan para karakter Kuroko no Basuke dimuat dalam majalah. Kurobas Timeline atau bisa disingkat 'Kutil' adalah sebuah majalah terkenal yang satu-satunya dan tidak ada plagiatnya, yang mengubah kejadian yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, dan syarat akan keLebayan. /All Chara in Kurobas/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kurobas Timeline © Yurikocchi**

**WARNING**

**AU, Standard Applied, OOC, Humor Failed, DLDR, etc.**

**This story is purely from my mind, if there are similarities just a coincidence that the idea was not on purpose.**

**Prohibited from re-publish this story without permission from the author.**

**SUMMARY**

**Ketika kehidupan karakter Kuroko no Basuke dimuat dalam majalah. Kurobas Timeline atau bisa disingkat 'Kutil' adalah sebuah majalah terkenal di kalangan fans fanatik yang pastinya tidak ada plagiatnya (tidak ada manusia yang sudi mencontek majalah nista itu) satu-satunya majalah yang membuat hal mustahil menjadi mungkin, dan syarat akan keLebayan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUROBAS TIMELINE (KUTIL)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOSSIP AND CELEBRITY**

**OMG! HANAMIYA MAKOTO, PEMAIN DARI KIRISAKI DA ICHI MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN SALAH SATU PEMAIN SEIRIN?**

(Jumat Kliwon, 29/06) Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, entah burung siapa yang lepas, apa lagi sampai bisa beredar,pemain basket dari Kirisaki da Ichi, Hanamiya Makoto, diisukan menjalin cinta dengan salah satu pemain Seirin. Menurut sumber terdekat, Hanamiya tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan seseorang di Taman Makam Pahlawan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bahkan melakukan adegan horor, seseorang yang tidak diketahui namanya itu mencumbu Hanamiya dengan mesra, tak lupa jilatan di seluruh wajah Hanamiya membuat adegan itu bertambah gore. Menurut saksi mata dan saksi hidung(?) orang itu bertubuh pendek, berwajah imut dan mempunyai mata biru yang cerah. Para wartawan meyakini jika orang tersebut adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Akhirnya, setelah sebulan tidak menampakkan batang jidatnya(?) Hanamiya muncul dan menggelar jumpa pers, tidak lupa, sebelum duduk ia menyempatkan untuk menjulurkkan lidah ke arah , para wartawan melempari Hanamiya dengan Bra eksklusif dari brand terkenal 'Guci'oke itu typo yang patut diabaikan.

"Sebelumnya saya imgin menegaskan kepada kalian, jika gosip gopekan itu tidak benar. Kalian jangan mengada-ngada! Berkat kalian pacarku tidak mau makan jengkol favoritenya(?). Pacarku bukan Kuroko Tetsuya si uke yang jadi rebutan itu, pasang mata dan telinga kalian, kalau perlu tancapkan antena paraboladi kepala kalian, PACARKU ADALAH TETSUYA NIGOU! Kalian dengar?"

Sontak,seluruh wartawan yang ada di TKP mendadak ingin buang air. Ternyata selama ini Hanamiya berpacaran dengan anjingnya Kuroko? Sunggguh fenomenal. Kiyoshi Teppe bahkan dikabarkan menderita gangguan jiwa serta komplikasi radang sembelit tingkat millenium, akibat shock setelah mendengar kabar ini.

Berkat berita ini, karir Hanamiya semakin naik batang, kabarnya ia menjadi bintang iklan untuk kosmetik bedak perias jenazah. Ia juga mendapat kontrak main film layar 3x4 dengan menjadi pemeran utama dalam judul 'Kutukan si Lidah Panjang 3,5D' kemungkinan film itu rilis tahun 2590 M.

.

.

.

**Fashion nge-trend ala Kurobas style.**

Kise Ryota, pemain basket dari Akademi Kaijou ini sedang di gandrungi penggemar. Hampir style pakaiannya selalu ditiru oleh fans fanatiknya, KPU, singkatan dari Kiselophel Pamer Udel. Hari ini ia memakai kaos jaring laba-laba yang ia pinjam dari Spiderman. Tak lupa Bakiak yang bertengger di kakinya yang penuh koreng, ikat pinggang berbahan tali rafia berpadu dungan celana pensil 2B menambah keseksiannya. Jangan lupakan jaket kulit Jerapah dan topi bambunya yang terlihat sempurna dan anehnya, gayanya itu dikabarkan akan ngetrend sampai akhir jaman.

Lain Kise, lain pula Himuro Tatsuya. Pemain Yosen itu lebih memilih memakai celana legging berwarna polkadot. Untuk atasannya ia memilih kaos model v-neck setengah z bermerk combro (baca : umbro), dipadukan dengan jas mejikihibiniu bergambar beruang yang lagi mandi. Untuk sepatu ia memakai pantompel berwarna pink kembang-kembang. Kaca mata anti karatan juga menjadi pilihan style favoritenya.

.

.

.

**BIOGRAPHY IDOL BASKET**

Nama Lengkap : Kagami Taiga

Nama Panggilan : Kagami, (Tai)ga, Bakagami, Kaga(nahan), Kang Gami.

TTL : Kasur, 45 Juni mendekati Juli 1111, malam Kamis Pahing.

Zodiak : Leo(ny)

GolDar : A blasteran O

TB : 190 km

BB : 82 are

Status : Single, diganti 1 menit yang lalu.

Pendidikan : Akademi Seirin(a)

Ayah : Harimau Wood

Ibu : Mak Donnah

Quotes : Makanlah sebelum lapar dan jangan berhenti sebelum kenyang.

FB : KagamiTaiga_Kulabiezzttt

Twitter : BakagamiDoedoel

.

.

.

**OBROLAN KERTAS ALA KUROBAS**

Dear Kutil,

Hai aku Wei Liu, oe mau request nih, edisi kutil yang ke 555 dimuat ulang donkk! Oe belum baca cara memperbesar mata dengan cabe, oe mau coba pakai cabe rawit kiloan dari mpok Indun. Tengkyu.

Balasan,

Wah, edisi itu udah nggak bisa dimuat, coba cek di Bantar Gebang atau ke Mbah Gugel,siapa tahu masih ada, kalo nggak cek aja di wewewedotkutildotcom.

Dear Kutil,

Aku Mibuchi Reo, tolong dimuatin edisi khusus musik koplo dan dangdutan donk, udah lama nggak nyawer, dan jangan lupa cara membersihkan tompel dengan satu kali kedip.

Balasan,

(O)reo tunggu aja, edisi dangdut udah di tutup ama Pak Haji Biskuit Rhoma, kalo nekat dilanggar nanti dikutuk brewokan seumur hidup. Dan masalah tompel akan kita usahakan. Kamu tinggal tuliskan berapa besar ukuran tompel yang nemplok di wajahmu.

.

.

.

**MUSIK HURA HURA**

Sebuah boyband yang bernama The Rakusssan baru-baru ini membuat para gadis meleleh, pasalnya enam cowok maho itu mempunyai tampang yang kece badai menggelegar bumi pertiwi, saat konser beberapa promotor harus menyediakan kulkas untuk berjaga-jaga jika gadis labil itu bisa meleleh ini mereka merilis album dengan judul ' Maruk Evolution' part 3,5. Inilah Tracklist andalan mereka.

Abang Tukang NasGor – Genre : Pop, Koplo

Ayo Makan Sonais – Genre : Jazz, Alternative

Ess Dogwer 4D – Genre : Kroncong, Campursari

Kulit Duren Berduri – Genre : Rok, Swimsuit

Susu Kita Susu Sapi – Genre : Metal, Jedugh-Jedugh

Sambal Itu Pedes – Genre : Hip-Hop, Fap-Fap, Rape-Rape

Single andalan yang akan mereka bawakan di konser 'Begadang Itu Ada Artinya' adalah, Ess Dogwer 4D. DVD bajakan tersedia di toko pinggir Danau Gombal Buaya.

.

.

.

**Zodiak dan Ramalan Buku Primbon Made in Jowo. Berlaku mulai tanggal 67 Juni – 99Juni tahun 2900.**

Capricorn – Hanamiya Makoto

Cinta : Doi terlalu perhatian, saking perhatiannya doi tau kalo dirimu ngupil di pojokkan kelas.

Keuangan : Dompet setipis kertas.

Kesehatan : Baik untuk satu menit kedepan. Dan hindarilah makhluk yang bernama Pil Koplo.

Aquarius – Kuroko Tetsuya

Cinta : Doi nggak suka digantungin, lebih baik kamu mutilasi aja.

Keuangan : Semulus kulit Akashi.

Kesehatan : Raga baik, jiwa perlu ditanyakan.

Pisces – Tsugawa Tomoki

Cinta : Hubungan kalian putus nyambung, sebaiknya rekatkan kembali dengan lem altakao (baca : alteko)

Keuangan : Banjir kupon sembako melanda!

Kesehatan : Rajinlah luluran dengan lumpur lapindo.

Aries – Wakamatsu Kousuke

Cinta : No detected! Jomblo akhir hayat.

Keuangan : Alhamdulillah, uang jajan naik 500 perak.

Kesehatan : Pasang botox dibagian pantat bukan ide yang buruk.

Taurus – Hyuuga Junpei

Cinta : Sekali-kali ngegombal itu perlu, asal ayahnya jangan kau gombalin juga.

Keuangan : Saatnya cek saldo, oh dan jangan lupa, utang di warung Mpok Indun sudah berbunga.

Kesehatan : Flu kodok menyerang! Beware!

Gemini – Kise Ryota

Cinta : Hati-hati, banyak cowok maho yang mulai pasang kuda-kuda!

Keuangan : Naik 0,1% dari biasanya.

Kesehatan : Jangan lupa, sebelum makan cuci tangan pake miras oplosan.

Cancer – Midorima Shintarou

Cinta : Cie cie, hatinya lagi berdaun-daun ni yee, ditembak ibu polwan pake gas LPG.

Keuangan : Siapkan daun sirih dan lilin, babimu yang ngepet udah dapat ringgit dari kerajaan Malaysia.

Kesehatan : Makanan yang berasal dari China ternyata ada yang terbuat dari upil gajah, segera periksa ke dokter kandungan secepat mungkin.

Leo – Kasamatsu Yukio

Cinta : Kasihan deh loe, habis ditinggal pacarnya Homoan! Mending pacaran ama Waria aja.

Keuangan : ATM penuh dengan uang dolar suku Alaynisme.

Kesehatan : Sekali-kali makan tisu toilet tidak ada salahnya, percuma makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna jika kamu masih ayan.

Virgo – Aomine Daiki

Cinta : Kamu terlalu nafsu, saking nafsunya emaknya kamu rape-rapein.

Keuangan : Celengan babi penuh, saatnya beli kaset hentai Made in Pluto.

Kesehatan : Warning! Panu mulai menyerang daerah vital, sebaiknya anda memakai celana dalam berbahan besi, jika anda masih khawatir, titipkan daerah vital anda di Mbah Mabo.

Libra – Murasakibara Atsushi

Cinta : Makan tuh cinta! Cewek tidak butuh kata cinta, yang dibutuhkan Cuma Sandang, Pangan dan Papan.

Keuangan : Uang pada robek semua, time to lem mengelem.

Kesehatan : Kemiringan otak anda sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan.

Scorpio – Izuki Shun

Cinta : Siapkan kulkas sebelum kencan, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika pacarmu meleleh karena kau gombali.

Keuangan : Nemu duit ceban di bawah kasur butut.

Kesehatan : ASI numero Uno!

Sagitarius – Akashi Seijuuro

Cinta : Giat-giatlah merayu si doi, loe gak mau kan epilepsinya kambuh di tempat umum?

Keuangan : Nomer togel ternyata berhasil, bisnis tuyul deliveri harus gulung tikar.

Kesehatan : Cuci otak anda dengan sabun colek, sel otak anda mengandung virus 'Edan'

**Paranormal beken from planet Mahoanterus : Mbah Mabo (Mat Bogil)**

.

.

.

**Tanya Jawab, kelas Eksklusif**

**F : Furihata**

**A : Akashi**

F : "Kamu Akashi Seijuro yang selalu benar dan tidak salah itu ya?"

A : "Ya."

F : "….." Furihata terdiam sepuluhribu bahasa, pasalnya saat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan tadi, tiba-tiba backsoundnya petir menyambar dan badai yang menggelegar sangat kencang. Bahkan ada efek seorang nenek-nenek yang menjerit dengan suara yang memilukan, setelah dilihat oleh kru yang bertugas, nenek itu terkena jebakan tikus yang dipasang cucunya.

A : "Waktuku lebih berharga dari nyawamu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

F : "Uhm… Sejak kapan kau menyukai basket?"

A : "Sebelum Olahraga basket ditemukan."

F : "….." krikk…. Krikk…. Krikk

A : "…."

F : "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki mata yang berbeda warna?"

A : "Hanya tuhan yang tahu."

F : "…" (Melambaikan tangan ke kamera, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Uka-ukanya terlalu hororrrrrr)

.

.

.

**CERPENBUNG (CERITA PENDEK DAN BERSAMBUNG)**

"Tetsu-kun."

"Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kun."

"Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kuuuuun."

"Momoi-saaaaan."

"WHOOEEEYYYY! Jika mau pacaran jangan di WC Umum, gara-gara kalian limbah yang seharusnya keluar jadi masuk lagi. Dasar Kampret!"

TBC….

Cerita yang sangat katrok bin berantakan akhirnya bersambung, tunggu kisah selanjutnya di chapter depan part 20 dengan judul "Cintaku Nuansa Kakus"

.

.

.

**PERAWATAN DAN KETAMPANAN EDISI EMON BULUK.**

Keluhan sebelum Koganei Shinji menggunakan bedak tabur cabe rawit.

"Aku sering merasa terganggu dengan kome(ng)do, jerawat, pori-pori berlubang, kutil, kadas, kurap, tompel membandel, koreng, kulit berjamur dan bersisik. Kutil tau nggak bedak apa yang cocok untuk kulitku yang kaya kulit manusia purba jaman batu? Pleaseee! Aku malu sama temen-temenku, soalnya aku dikira spesies yang kabur dari peradaban. Tengkyu."

Komentar Koganei Shinji setelah menggunakan bedak tabur cabe rawit.

"Kutil terimakasih banyak, berkat bedak tabur cabe rawit ini semua hama dikulitku langsung ludes tak berbekas, saking hebatnya wajahku juga turut menghilang. I Love You Kutilll."

.

.

.

**EDISI PENUTUP**

Terimakasih banyak untuk para pelanggan yang masih setia membaca majalah kami yang kawakkan, kadaluarsa, ndeso, katrok, norak,berantakan kaya penulisnya, hancur dan nggak jelas ini. Kami segenap kru yang bertugas sangat bangga kepada pembaca idiot─coret─maksud kami pembaca yang baik hati yang masih meluangkan waktunya untuk membeli majalah ini. Panggang dan tumpeng serta kemenyan akan kami kirimkan kepada kalian sebagai wujud terimakasih kami.

Kesan dan pesan kalian akan kami muat di halaman terakhir. Sampai jumpa di edisi selanjutnya. Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing dan sampai jumpa lagi. Kecupan mesra dari author gadungan akan mendarat di pipi anda. Berhati-hatilah!

.

.

.

.

─**OWARI─**

.

.

.

_**Author Note's**_

_Gimana minna san, hancurkah? *sudah pasti*_

_Sebelumnya salam kenal semuanya, ini kali pertama aku menulis di fandom ini. Jadi, jika ceritanya garing dan aneh mohon dimaklumi dan mohon bimbingannya._

_Uhm, tema cerita ini rada mirip ama majalah, hanya terinspirasi aja, semuanya murni karangan otakku yang di bawah standar ini. Dan untuk zodiaknya, ada beberapa yang ku buat ngawur *Ditampar* karena beberapa karakter tidak aku ketahui zodiaknya *males gugling*_

_Yosh, sekian cuap-cuap nggak jelas dari author psikopat ini, jika ingin bertanya lebih lanjut hubungi dokter *plakk* kamsud saya hubungi author absurd ini lewat PM._

_So, mind to read and review? *tebar bunga beserta rumputnya*_


End file.
